Wile E. Coyote
Wile E. Coyote is the archenemy of Road Runner from Looney Tunes. Origin When the screenwriters of Warner Bros. Animation decided they needed a new type of short, the thing that they all agreed on was a "cat-and-mouse"-like cartoon, or a cartoon with one animal chasing another. Although many things came to mind, the idea of a coyote chasing a roadrunner eventually came up. This idea eventually sparked what we know of today as one of the greatest shorts that Warner ever created, starring Wile E. Coyote and The Road-Runner. Design Wile E. is a creative fiend, always making a new invention to catch the pesky Road Runner. Although he has made several attempts, he has never succeeded in catching his speedy opponent. But rather than be thwarted by the Road Runner, who is often unaware of the Coyote's plans, Wile E. himself causes his own plans to backfire, mainly because he did not plan the consequences of his actions. He is impatient as well, which sometimes results in him falling victim to his own plans. Furthermore, the Acme Corporation products he uses rarely work, and whenever they do, he takes the pain instead of the Road Runner. Although Wile has speed, he cannot match the pace of the Road Runner. He seems to be intent on capturing the bird, no matter what it may cost him. And many times it costs him severe injury. Rise of the Villains After having a countless failures to kill Road Runner, he joins the Galactic Empire to have his revenge against his archenemy. Trivia *Chuck Jones, who directed most of the Road Runner/Wile E. Coyote shorts, stated that he based Wile E. partly on himself, since he frequently failed or injured himself attempting to use tools or do repairs at home. *Although his role is small, Wile E. is the most recurring antagonist in Season 1 of The Looney Tunes Show''because he had bigger plans and was far more dangerous than anyone else. *Wile E. appeared in his cartoon self in the Merrie Melodies "''Blow My Stack" and the episodes Point Laser Point, Rebel Without a Glove and Here Comes The Pig. *In the Cartoon Universe Game, when the player is about to play a mini-game, Wile E. Coyote was among the other Looney Tunes characters, and would speak when playing an arcade game. *Wile E.'s pupil in Tiny Toon Adventures is Calamity Coyote. *He, along with the Road Runner, made a cameo in an episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters from the Looney Tunes Universe Category:Evil Genius Category:Inventors Category:Mad Scientist Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dogs Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Characters who don't talk Category:Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Villains Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Brunettes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mel Blanc Category:Bugs Bunny's Archenemies Category:Wolves Category:Arc Villains Category:Minion Category:Animated characters Category:Characters hailing from the Warner Bros. Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Joe Alaskey Category:Symphogear Heroines' Archenemies Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Multigalactic Axis Characters Category:Murderers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Not retarded, just stupid Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hayato Hayasugi's Archenemies Category:Coyotes Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Characters hated by Luigi777